hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley "Brad" Miller
Bradley "Brad" Miller was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 6th place. Personality Brad was a generally nice person, being a team player and helping out whenever he could, although he was seen to be somewhat arrogant and to think highly of himself. In the kitchen, while generally strong, started to give in mixed performances during his final services. Despite some issues with each other, he developed a friendship with Rock. Season 3 Episode 1 Brad was the seventh person to get his signature dish tasted by Ramsay. He served scallops, which were judged alongside Eddie's scallop dish. When Eddie tasted his dish, he thought that while they were cooked well, it was otherwise ruined with an unneeded vanilla sauce which Ramsay agreed with. During prep, Brad showed some leadership skills by having the blue team organized. During dinner service, he was initially on the dessert station, but after Vinnie tried to replace vegetable stock with water in the risotto, Ramsay placed him on the appetizer station. Because of his strong efforts, the blue team was able to send out at least 29 tables of appetizers before Ramsay shut down the restaurant. The blue team was declared winners. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Brad was able to clean three fish, but only two of them were deemed acceptable to Ramsay's standards. The blue team lost the challenge 8-9. Their punishment was to clean the remaining Dover Sole for the next service. He along with Rock were able to convince an ailing Aaron to stay. During dinner service, Brad was on the appetizer station along with Eddie. At one point, he and Rock were butting into Eddie's work which resulted in an excess amount of spaghetti not needed. After Eddie sent an over peppered risotto, Ramsay made Brad the head person on the appetizer station. However, he was not able to redo his good performance in the first service and sent a risotto that was as peppery as Eddie's. His team lost service as they were kicked out, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 When Brad was woken up by the Army and Navy, he and Rock helped Aaron to get dressed as he was cramping. During the Army and Navy Service Challenge, Brad saw Aaron struggling on the omelet station, and declared him as the blue team's weakest link. He and Josh later took over for Aaron and were able to get some food out to the Navy, but he soon had a few of his own omelets rejected for being cold. The blue team lost the challenge as the red team finished before them. Their punishment was to do KP duty, which included prepping a thousand pounds of potatoes and onions. After their punishment, Brad was chosen to take the leadership role for the blue team after a discussion about it. During dinner service, Brad was on the meat station. At one point, he tried to scrap the burnt parts of a Wellington he just cooked, but Ramsay saw this and threatened to shove it up his ass if he tried to serve it. His team won service, but Ramsay called him out for his poor performance and terrible leadership in service. Episode 4 During the Blind Taste Test, Brad was the first from the blue team to participate, and went against Julia. He only scored on the fried chicken, and failed on the American cheese and boiled carrots, only scoring 1 point for the blue team. Ramsay took notice of that and told him he lost to a Waffle House Cook. His team lost the challenge 3-5 and had to prep both kitchens for the next service and eat and offal platter. During punishment, he was concerned when he thought Rock would throw up, and it would cause a domino effect. During dinner service, Brad was on the garnish station. He was not featured too much as he did not have any problems. Both teams lost service, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst" for the blue kitchen. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 During the Wedding Planning Challenge, Brad presented the blue team's appetizer, which was a crab salad with thyme and grapefruit aioli. His dish won over the red team's and scored a point. The blue team won the challenge 2-1 and were rewarded with a day of pampering and relaxation at the Exhale Spa. During the Wedding dinner service, Brad was on the meat station. At one point, Ramsay called him over to help Josh out on the appetizers, but was later chewed out for prepping his meat at the same time. His team eventually won the service. At elimination, Brad and his team welcomed Melissa as a new teammate, much to their dismay. Episode 6 During the Lobster Dish Challenge, Brad created a lobster bisque with Disaronno Chantilly, which Ramsay praised. However, he lost to Jen's own bisque, though Ramsay told him that it was a tough decision on his end. His team lost 1-2, and were forced to participate in Recycling Day. During punishment, he was one of the few people who were shocked over Rock's angry outburst. While prepping for service, Brad made sure Melissa was focused as it was their first time working together. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station. He got the team off to a bad start when he revealed that he only put in fresh water for the pasta 5 minutes ago, and it did not boil. Later, he accidentally sent up three risottos when only two were called up, and later sent up another risotto that was overcooked. His team lost dinner service, and Ramsay called his performance his worst so far, which Brad added that it was the worst performance of his entire life. At elimination, even though Melissa was eliminated before the nominations were named, Brad, along with Josh, was called down by Ramsay. Ramsay told him that his performance "complimented shit", but he survived elimination as Ramsay gave him another chance. Episode 7 During the Leftover Challenge, Brad was the blue team's representative for the appetizers, which was a curry bass with crustacean tomato pasta. Ramsay praised him for the amount of work he placed into his dish, and ended up tying with Bonnie as Ramsay could not decide which dish was better, despite believing his dish was better. The blue team won the challenge 2-1 and were rewarded a paintball match against Ramsay. During the reward, he was taken out first, but still had fun. Before service, Ramsay announced that both teams would be creating a menu. Brad, once again, took the lead for the blue team and ended up using a lot of his own suggestions on the menu while ignoring Josh's ideas and deciding to call Rock's macaroni dish a cassoulet. During dinner service, Brad was on both the appetizer and fish stations. He was able to get his first order of ravioli appetizers out, but they were sent back for being stone cold. Ramsay ordered him to make a shrimp salad as a replacement and told him to concentrate. Later that night, two of his turbot dishes were sent back as the sauce for it was both bland and salty, and Ramsay compared it to "baby vomit". Both teams lost service, and Ramsay ordered the blue team to agree on one person for elimination. Brad was the blue team's nominee for elimination, and joined Bonnie from the red team. He was eliminated for his poor leadership skills in service. During his exit interview, he felt that Rock and Josh nominated him out of fear he was the better chef on the blue team, and still felt he was the best. Ramsay's comment: "Brad was a hard worker. Unfortunately, he worked with his back rather than his brain. He lacked finesse to become a great chef." Episode 10/11 Brad was one of the six chefs who returned for the final dinner service. While he was surprised that Rock and Bonnie were in the final two, he was going to root for Rock to win. When he came down in the kitchen, Ramsay reminded him of his poor performance during the Army and Navy Service Challenge. He was Rock's first pick for his team, and was later joined by Vinnie and Josh. While Rock was briefing the team about the menu, he knew that they would have to cram in a lot of stuff in order to help him succeed. During dinner service, Brad was on the meat station. He was unnoticed during that service as he did not cause any problems. Rock eventually won the finals over Bonnie. Nomination history Trivia *He was the last person to be eliminated before the black jackets were given that season. *Many people thought he deserved a black jacket more than Josh. *After his appearance on the show, he became an Executive Chef at Ox and Son, a consultant for Five Star Senior Living, and appeared on the NBC show "Food Fighters". He's currently hosting his own TV show called "Food Truck Nation" on the Cooking Channel. Quotes *(After being eliminated) "Rock and Josh knew that I'm the better chef and I think it was their decision to vote me off because I was the best in the competition. You know, I still think I'm the best." External Links * * Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Arizonans Category:Final Service Brigade Category:6th Place